


What He Felt

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and stuff, Gen, gah why, poor goat-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower's perspective of the events of Undertale, in a poem-ish format.</p>
<p>"That was the eighth thing he felt- sadness.<br/>He was destined to turn into a flower again, someday.<br/>No one knew he was alive, no one remembered him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Felt

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the "they" that is talked about is in italics, it's Chara. ;)

The last thing he remembered was collapsing into the bed of flowers, looking up at his parent’s sad faces.  
And then he woke up.

That was the first thing he felt- confusion.  
Where was he?  
He felt sun, shining down on his petals. He looked up, into a bright light- not a sun, a lamp.  
He felt small- he was small. He was small and frightened and helpless, and he had to get out of the True Lab.  
He made his way up vines and pipes to Hotland, and from there went to New Home.

That was the second thing he felt- nothing.  
Nothing when he saw his father again- no joy, no sadness, no anger- nothing.   
Nothing when he went to see his mother- surely, she could make him feel- but he was empty inside.   
And then, the human fell.

That was the third thing he felt- anger.  
This human looked so much like them, with their determination, their red soul and their striped shirt.  
They had stolen his precious power, his power to Save, from him. Now they were in control, and more then scare him, that made him absolutely furious.  
But they were not them, and for that, he cursed them.  
“In this world, it’s kill or be killed,” he taunted. They just stood there, a stoic expression on their face, clutching their scraggly stick.  
He was disgusted at their constant Mercy, their forgiveness. They walked through life just like they had done, at first. But they had strayed from that path- and so, he was confident, would this human.

That was the fourth thing he felt- envy.  
He followed the human on their journey, as they made friends, enemies, and more friends.  
He remembered when he could do that.  
When he could feel.  
He was jealous of their emotions, their fear, their happiness. He wanted his own back.

That was the fifth thing he felt- surprise.  
The human spared him. They knew he would be back, that he would keep coming back, again and again- and yet they still showed him Mercy.  
Why?   
He just didn’t know.

That was the sixth thing he felt- revenge.  
This naive little human, who believed everything could be fixed with words.  
Well, it couldn’t.  
And he was about to show them that.  
Sure, he put on an act- when their friends came, backed them up, protected them.  
But then he absorbed their souls.  
And the familiar voices of people who had once been his friends didn’t taunt him any longer.

That was the seventh thing he felt- power.  
He was a god, with all the souls of everyone in the underground.  
He could do anything, be anyone.  
Except be who he was before.  
And sometimes, that was what he most wanted to be.  
He told the human he didn’t to hurt them, to just LET HIM WIN.  
They refused.  
And he killed them- over and over and over again.  
But they didn’t give up, and saved all their friends.  
He was losing, and he knew it.  
And finally, they saved his soul, too.

That was the eighth thing he felt- sadness.  
He was destined to turn into a flower again, someday.  
No one knew he was alive, no one remembered him.  
But then the human came back.  
And told him that they remembered him.   
That they loved him.   
That they missed him.  
He cried.  
He didn’t question how this human knew about them.   
He didn’t care. He was just happy to know that they were okay.  
But he told the human to go, to leave, to be with their family. He had to stay there.  
After all, someone had to take care of those flowers.


End file.
